Sentiments infidèles
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Light est un jeune serveur, travaillant dans une routine bien huilées. Mais peut être que l'arrivé d'un mystérieux client va changer ça! LxLight


Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bien voilà, je suis relativement nouvelle sur ce pairing et c'est normal l'histoire n'est pas réellement écrite par moi. Un ami à l'école est fan de yaoi, et de l'écriture, alors il s'est lancé dans cette histoire. Et pour avoir les avis d'autres personnes, je viens la poster ici !

Soyez gentil(le)s avec lui, il n'a pas grande confiance en cette histoire, et j'ai du limite le forcer pour pouvoir la poster ici…

Alors, Takito, si tu passes par ici, regarde comment elle est jolie ta fanfiction ! )

Auteur : Takito, je suis juste là pour corriger les fautes les plus grosses et relire un peu !

Rating : M (lemon)

Genre : _Romance_ et _niaiserie_. Ca coule entre les doigts, faites attention… Une sorte de _UA_ bizarre. L est encore le détective bizarre, mais Light n'est pas Kira. Ils sont _OCC_ à en crever…

Couple(s) : LxLight

Résumé complet :

Disclaimer : Non, absolument rien ne m'appartient ! Les personnages sont à Tsugumi Oba, et l'histoire est à Takito !

**Warning !** : Si vous ne connaissez pas le nom de L ben… Ne lisez pas ! Je suis désolée, mais moi qui le connais, je lui ai donnée, et puis écrire en disant uniquement L c'est pas facile… Donc voilà, si vous voulez le découvrir ce fameux non et ce fameux prénom, à vos risques et périls ! (et c'est de mémoire, donc c'est possible que se ne soit pas le bon prénom !)

**Sentiments infidèles.**

Dans un café réputé de Bruxelles, un jeune étudiant habillé en serveur, passant de table en table sous les yeux émerveillés des jeunes filles. L'une d'elles leva la main pour attirer son attention. Dès qu'il arriva, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec son rouge à lèvre parfaitement étalé :

«- Comment tu t'appelles ?» Demanda-t-elle avec peu d'innocence.

Il la regarda froidement avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

«- Light, je m'appelle Light Yagami.

-Mmh, ben moi c'est Juliette et…

-Votre commande s'il vous plait.

-Oh. Un milk shake, merci.»

Il partit très vite vers le comptoir avec les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se brisa devant le souvenir angoissant, cette rupture trop directe selon lui, avec son ex. Un professeur de littérature. Il envoya son meilleur ami pour préparer ce fameux milk shake. Pendant 1 heure Light resta coincé au toilette, pleurant. A la fin de cette longue pause, il sortit des toilettes. Un client l'interpella. Le remarquant, il alla vers lui. C'était un jeune garçon de son âge.

«- Puis-je vous aider ? demanda Light.

-Oui, un chocolat chaud s'il te plait.» Il regarda Light avec intérêt. «Et toi ? Si tu prenais quelque chose se serait quoi ?

-Un café avec des viennoiseries…» Il regarda bizarrement son interlocuteur. «Mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Ben c'est simple, non ? Je t'invite ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Heum heu…» Light ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il rougissait sur place !

Le jeune client montra la place libre à Light, et celui-ci accepta, même s'il avait un peu peur de son patron.

«- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'inconnu.

-Je m'appelle Light Yagami.» Il était un peu gêné mais il se permit une question «et toi ?

-Lawliet, Lohan Lawliet mais on me connait plus sous le nom de L.

-Quoi ?! Tu es se détective inconnu ?!

-Oui, donc s'il te plait, ne le dis à personne sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes.»

Le jeune serveur sourit à Lawliet et répondit :

«- D'accord, c'est avec plaisir que je garde se secret !»

Pendant qu'un serveur préparait les commandes, tous les deux se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Les rires éclatèrent comme les petites vérités. Les commandes arrivèrent et Lawliet regarda Light avec une grande attention, mais celui-ci n'y fit guerre attention car il était obnubilé par l'éclair au chocolat et le gâteau aux fraises.

«- Je peux te poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres ?» Light s'arrêta et vit se regard sérieux, le Lawliet qu'il avait connu il y a 15 minutes était devenu sexy.

«- Oui…

-Es-tu un otomen ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'assurance.

-Un quoi ?!

-Un otomen.

-c'est quoi ?»

L rigola sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

«- Bon, un otomen est quelqu'un qui a des gouts de filles.

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai aucun gout de fille !

-Tu en es sûr ? Fit L comme s'il provoquait son ami.

-Et certain !

-Aimer les sucreries, c'est plus un gout de fille que de garçon. Et les slims aussi !

-Ah oui ? Je ne le savais pas moi ! Light l'expliqua avec tellement d'innocence que même Lawliet devenait rouge devant cette action.

-Bon, je vais devoir te laisser ! dit-il à Light.

-Ben au revoir, et merci pour se petit café !

-De rien, c'était avec plaisir.

Light vit Lawliet partir.

L'un des serveurs vint chez lui et il sourit :

«- C'est bizarre !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bizarre à ce que quelqu'un veuille prendre un café avec moi ?

-Non, c'est juste qu'il a payé le patron pour que tu puisses prendre un café avec lui»

Après son boulot, Light repensa aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Pendant des heures, son cerveau ne pensait qu'à Lawliet, jusqu'à ce qu'il croit trouver une conclusion…

'Même si Lawliet est gay, il était dérangé car Light est un otomen.'

D'après Light cela se voyait d'office.

Mais malgré cette réflexion, Lawliet revint le lendemain pour avoir les coordonnées de Light, et lui donner les siens.

Des jours passèrent, et Lawliet revint chaque jour. Au plus il venait, au plus Light était heureux. En trois jours à peine Light avait déjà oublié son ex. Lawliet était son médicament qui pouvait tourner en drogue. Light avait besoin de voir L.

Il ne pouvait plus le regarder sans que son cœur s'emballe. Light avait de plus mais il se retenait car il me voulait pas qu'il parte.

Ces nouveaux sentiments qui lui étaient infidèles s'appelaient l'amour.

**A suivre…**

Alors… Voilà voilà ! Premier chapitre –court– posté ! =) Le second est déjà écrit, mais je vais parler avec lui demain pour m'arranger :3 donc normalement vous l'aurez demain !

Toutes les review, je les lui passe ^^

Donc… Un commentaire à faire ? Un conseil, une critique ?

A vos review !


End file.
